<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Breathes Her In by Into_The_Mystic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468321">He Breathes Her In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_The_Mystic/pseuds/Into_The_Mystic'>Into_The_Mystic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_The_Mystic/pseuds/Into_The_Mystic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s never too late to take a chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Breathes Her In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This last time was too close. It was so close, it makes him rethink his life choices. Makes him think about throwing it all away. Tired of having to watch her get hurt over and over again. It’s eating him alive. </p><p>That’s why he’s here. Done waiting for her to make the first move. At least this way he would know where he stands. He could rationalize....move on. One can dream. </p><p>The thudding of his heart and the sound of blood rushing through his ears isn’t helping. He just stands there, fidgeting with his keys, willing himself to calm down. <br/><br/>She’s not going to throw it all away for him. She just won’t. He knows that in the back of his mind and the hard edge of reality slices straight through him, making him shudder.</p><p>He takes a step back. He’s being irrational. Letting the emotion of that close call dictate the rest of his life. The rest of hers. What is he doing? </p><p>His stomach clenches when the door opens. Too late to run. He can’t look at her. Feeling embarrassed and ashamed...weak. He closes his eyes and drops his head when she says his rank. </p><p>
  <em>Yes, that’s how she thinks of you. Don’t do this. You’re dreaming if you think she’d want you. </em>
</p><p>He tastes copper in the back of his throat...panic. When he feels his balance wavering he opens his eyes in time to see her hand land on his chest. The warmth of her touch grounds him. Always has. He looks up.</p><p>Her eyes are searching his. Is that concern or disappointment? <em>Say something....anything</em>. His throat feels dry and rough. All he can manage to say comes out like a whisper.</p><p>“Sam.”</p><p>There’s a sharp intake of air through her parted lips. Then she closes her eyes and lets out a long shaky breath. Both of her hands grip his shirt tight as she tucks herself into his chest.<br/><br/>Closing his eyes, he can’t seem to stop his body from shaking as he wraps his arms around her...buries his face into her neck...and breathes her in.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>